1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network, and in particular, to a wireless network having multiple channels.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Wireless networks typically include a plurality of wireless stations. Such wireless stations can communicate with each other on a wireless channel having a selected frequency.
Certain wireless stations can use multiple channels for transmission and/or reception of signals. For example, a wireless station can use a high-rate channel (for example, 60 GHz channel) and a low-rate channel (2.4/5 GHz channel). Such a wireless station can use either or both of the channels, depending on the needs.
It is often desirable to use a higher frequency channel among the multiple channels to have a higher transmission rate. However, such a higher frequency channel may not be always available for transmission between two wireless stations at a given time. Thus, there is a need for managing the use of the multiple channels to optimize wireless transmissions between the wireless stations.